dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Timberline
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 252|Date of death = Age 294|Height = 5'7" (168 cm) "adult"|Weight = 106 lbs (48 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Purple City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Librarian Historian|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Jason (Foster son)}} Ms. Timberline (ヘレナ, Herena) is the best librarian and historian in the Spring High School of the largest city as Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World as she's first appears on the anime episode and TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's also the foster mother of Jason. Appearance Ms. Timberline is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She's has the black eyes, very fair rose skin complexion and straight black hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Helena has three different hairstyles, As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Ms. Timberline is a kindhearted, peaceful, loving, caring, giving love and motherly to everyone of the dimensional realms Spencer World. As she's so sensitive and compassionate, Helena was very outgoing and social. As a child, she believed that she was never given her fair share, always a victim, and that her failures were due to the faults of others; however, as she grew more mature, she became much more flexible, independent, and willing to admit her own faults, and made conscious attempts to be proud despite her leg injury, but kept her attitude in check. As a preteen, she starts to train hard in martial arts of ninjustu (like putting extra weight around her legs, waist or shoulder and do running, yeah she has abs) hoping she will awake it. She was also initiative, though tended to complicate and internalize things by over thinking them and focusing on details, and didn't always finish what she started. She enjoyed creative activities and being mentally stimulated, and appeared very self-confident to others. Five years later she joins to Military police force led by Joshua Jackson. She has tomboyish personality so she fit very well. Before becoming the librarian and historian, she's very kind and motherly to her high school students and college students as her own family as she's raising Joshua Jackson and Heather's son named Jason. She relaxed and unwound best with the people who were closest to her. Because she was no longer able to dream of being a ninja or martial artist, she felt uncertain and fearful of the future, for she was afraid of being looked over or lose respect being a non-ninja as someone from a prestigious clan. She tended to take on too much and easily got overwhelmed, but wanted to be successful despite this pressure, and was hesitant to come up with new goals after her failure as a ninja. Because of this, she tended to avoid situations where she feels she may be criticized, and tried to evade walking past the academy, hospital, and training grounds in the cities and villages. However, she still kept scrolls and texts from the academy, and often revisited them to reread or learn new things, as she was unable to completely give up her former dream. Her guilty pleasure was talking to her friends who were still active martial arts and other things about their careers, training, missions, and abilities, as it gave her a vicarious experience, though it was very bittersweet for her. Biography Background Ms. Timberline is the is fair librarian and historian and close distance fighter during her past. With her new Energy Rings she has posses strings she uses in fights. Those strings are oiled so: she traps her enemy and uses any form type martial arts, mystic martial arts, master combats skills and swordsmanship. Since she have trained hard, with weight, she is a lot faster then average ninja. She can't summon and she has small amount of Ki energy. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games events, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's still a loving librarian and historian of the library of Spring High School, She starts seeing white silhouette calling for her. The Spencer Clan Massacre nightmares got worse, she couldn't bare it anymore, she's choose to warn Katherine about Mega Buu and Super Buu, but she was killed by Mega Buu when she was 42 years old. Power Manga and Anime Ms. Timberline is the close distance fighter during her past. With her new Energy Rings she has posses strings she uses in fights. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Walking on Water Technique - * Lion Comb - * Swordsmanship - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Energy Rings - Equipment Sword - Video Games Appearances Ms. Timberline is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies Trivia * Helena's name means Japanese name (ヘレナ or Herena) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Helena is: In mythology the abduction of Zeus's mortal daughter Helen sparked the Trojan War. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Helena is: Shining light. The bright one. * In Shakespearean Baby Names the meaning of the name Helena is: All's Well That Ends Well.' A gentlewoman protected by the Countess of Rousillon. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' In love with Demetrius. * In Swedish Baby Names the meaning of the name Helena is: Light. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Helena is: Light. * It is a Greek name, and the meaning of Helena is "other, foreign; sun ray". Helena is an alternate form of Eleanor (Old French, Old German). Helena is also a Latin form of Helen (Greek). See also Jelena, Lena. Gallery naruto_characters_oc__rin_uchiha_by_kittypony_-1.jpg naruto_characters_oc__rin_uchiha_by_kittypony_drawings_d6n4e2l-fullview.jpg naruto_oc__second_sketch_by_yellowbrushi_d6ls2km-pre.jpg _mothers_of_kakashi_and_might_guy__by_rarity_p-3.png dco6g1k-caf9a070-9266-4804-bbb6-3bf524c91f3a.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu 1999 # ''Majin Buu Transforms episode 265'' Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased